The Price of His Honor Version 2
by SnowFallsDown
Summary: Zuko decides from the beginning that his idea of honor is different from his father's. Iroh takes him to learn to secrets of the White Lotus. And the spirits have grown tired of the hundred year war. Eventual Zutara, Sukka, and maybe Taang
1. The Price

**Author's note:** This is a new version of a story I started years ago. Let's see how far I get this time.

 **Disclaimer** : I, the author, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

This can't be right.

For years, he had dreamed of only one thing, the Avatar. Every night as he tried to sleep with the ship lurching in the waves he lived out this dream. In it the Avatar was a hardened warrior, over hundred years old and with countless battles under his belt. No doubt he would be grizzled and scarred. His arsenal was the entirety of the world, all of the elements. His predecessor had leveled the imperial place on whim, and Roku had not lived through a hundred years of war. The tale of the battle would be sung by the sages for generations.

Prince Zuko and the Avatar! The exiled prince battling against the world most powerful bender to regain his honor and throne. The seas would heave. The earth would rumble. The very stars would fall from the sky. Fire, glorious fire, would consume the fabled Avatar! The world would have proof that fire is the superior element. And proof that Zuko was the true heir to the throne.

This was not that dream; this was very wrong.

This was a child, a child! Wide gray eyes stared up at him in confusion and something else. the looked so very small. Ropes were tightly wrapped around his wrists; they had no shackles small enough. The child squirmed under the firebender's gaze, eyes never looking away. It took Zuko a moment to realize that the avatar was cowering. This little boy was afraid of him. He suddenly felt very disgusted, with himself.

Was it honorable to strike fear into the heart of a child?

An old memory crawled out of his subconscious.

"Was this how I looked when…"

 _You will learn respect…._

"How old are you?" Zuko's voice croaked, dry and gravelly.

"Twelve," came the hesitant answer.

Twelve? Even younger then I was, the prince thought. Suddenly the boy grew taller and older, more muscular. He was wreathed in a cloak of shadow and flame. The gray eyes now burned gold.

 _Suffering will be your teacher…_

The prince took an instinctual step back as the ghost of his father stepped towards him. Ozai radiated heat and power like furnace, the very essence of a firebender. Zuko's heart pounded in chest. Every footfall echoed and reverberated as his father drew closer and closer.

Zuko wrenched his face away and closed his eyes.

His scar hurt.

Aang had watched the reactions of his captor with fear and concern. Suddenly, the firebender started backing away, fear etched on his face. But Aang hadn't done anything yet. He wasn't even looking at him anyway. Perhaps he saw a ghost, the airbender thought. The avatar himself looked halfway between running for it and trying to help the distraught teenager.

Unknown to the Aang, Zuko's thoughts were running a similar thread. After all, if his father would do… _that_ to his own son, what would befall this child?

The exile reared his head back and let lose a roar of flame. The almost liquid fire spread out across the ceiling of the room, bathing the room in an orange and amber hue. This effect faded slowly as Zuko looked back to the boy, the object of his multi-year hunt, the price of his honor.

All he had to do was hold him and take him back to his father. The Fire Lord would deal with the child, not him. Zuko would be home, honor restored. He would be whole again. This child, however, would not. If he was allowed to live, Ozai would take…steps to insure he would never be a threat again.

He shuddered at the thought.

Zuko roughly grabbed the ropes around the boy's wrists, eliciting a yelp from him. Using a quick, hot, burst of fire, Zuko burned through the bindings between the boy's wrists. The gray-eyed boy looked up at him, waiting to see what happened next…perhaps too afraid to hope…

"Go," barked the prince, a little harsher then what he intended.

"Really!" The boy's eyes lit up, his face breaking into an ear to ear smile. Zuko didn't even know people could smile like that. The prince's train of thought on overly-cheerful smiles was short-lived. The boisterous child decided to show his gratitude by glomping the gloomy teenager.

Normally, anyone in this situation would have found themselves rather crispy. Fortunately for the Avatar, Zuko was still shocked by his own decision to free the child. Being on the floor embraced by that very same child, forced the prince's mind to shut down temporarily. The poor teenager's mind could only take in so much in one day after all. Taking the silence as an acceptance, the boy quickly began to ramble.

"Hey! Have you ever meet my friend Kuzon? He is from the Fire Nation too. Course he would really old by now. Do they still make fire fla…"

"Get off or the chains go back on."

"Yes sir!" The happy child quickly jumped back and gave the prince a mock salute. He then proceeded to ignore the smoke coming from the prince's mouth. Aang gave him a wry smile. The boy they wondered if all teenagers in this century were this grumpy. Any further musing or retaliation by Zuko was quickly as the pair heard fighting break out on the deck.

After rushing up to the deck, side by side with the Avatar, Prince Zuko was unsure whether to be impressed with the boy's friends or angry with his own men. The waterbending girl already had three of his soldiers frozen to deck and fourth was just washed overboard. Her moves were amateurish and lacked some of the pure grace the prince knew waterbenders were fabled for, but she was effective none the less. He found himself admiring the determination in her eyes, as well as some other parts of her.

The water tribe boy, thankfully without the face paint, wasn't faring as well. Obviously untrained, the boy swung his weapon wildly screaming all the while. Though even he managed to get in a couple lucky shots. The prince quickly decided that his men would be running drills for the rest of the month.

Now the third one, was entirely different story. The giant six-legged bison landed short before the ship started tip towards it. A half dozen of his soldiers stood in front of the fluffy beast, trying to figure out how to fight something like that. The bison promptly swung around and knocked them into the arctic waters with a beaver-like tail. The creature gave a deep rumbling below as it noticed that its friend was on deck.

The prince decided enough was enough.

"Stand down!" he yelled, sheer command reverberating in his voice. The soldiers quickly turned to face their prince and stood at rapt attention. The water tribe siblings stood dazed as they their enemies ignored them. The water tribe boy started to reach his club over to whack the head of the soldier next him when the avatar called out.

"Sokka! It's alright!" Aang said, barely hiding his amusement.

"The Avatar and his friends are free to leave," declared the banished prince of the Fire Nation. Though they looked at each other in disbelief, the sailors and marines quickly moved away from the water tribesmen and the bison. If any harbored doubts about the prince's actions, they kept it to themselves, for now.

Zuko decided it would be best not to give them too much time to think. " Don't just stand there! Get those men out the water! Unfeeze them! Medics, do your jobs! I want this ship ready to go an in hour!"

He looked down at the avatar. There that silly grin was still on his face. Mirth danced in his gray eyes. The boy looked towards his friends and started head towards them. Zuko quickly and quietly said, "Stay by me."

The avatar looked back up at him, worry and confusion marring his face. "You said we can go."

Keeping his eyes forward, Zuko replied. "You can, don't worry. But you are still the Fire Nation's biggest enemy."

He could almost see the boy's heart sink. Zuko sighed, now he felt like a jerk again.

"Just stay by me."

With a steady determined pace, they crossed the ship over to the bison.

The male warrior kept a firm grip on his club and a wary eye the firebenders, himself especially. Zuko approved. This was the most the boy had acted like a warrior so far. He nodded to him, the water tribe boy seemed to understand the gesture.

The waterbender looked more confused more than anything else. She had no idea how to react, torn between attacking the invaders and being friendly. Her hands we close to her bending water, but her eyes were watching his men unfreeze their comrades that she had frozen. Compassion for the enemy? He understood her confusion, all too well. He thought of trying to smile at her, but knew how that could backfire with his scar. Zuko settled for another nod.

The bison, like his master, took an instant liking to the prince, when he wasn't attacking them. This new show of affection left prince once again on his ass. This time had the bonus of being covered in bison slobber. Wiping the large amounts of the sticky liquid from his face, the prince decided that anymore displays of affection would probably kill him…or force him to hurt someone else. Neither were good options.

Standing, Zuko found the avatar sitting on the bison's massive head with his friends in the saddle behind him. The prince locked eyes with him, "You shouldn't return to village, there will be other ships coming soon."

The young avatar nodded, his face looking more grave then a twelve-year-old should.

"Come with us," said the water tribe girl uncertainly. She was quickly admonished by her brother, which she ignored with practiced ease. Gold-amber eyes locked with those ocean-blues. "We could use your help."

He could see the worry in her eyes. Perhaps she had deduced the amount of danger he was in now. She was too soft for this war. Still, the prince stiffened at the request. While the concern was warranted, he doubted they fully understood the ramifications of what she asked.

True, he had most likely destroyed any chance of every going home. However, there was a great difference between releasing a scared little boy and siding with the enemy. He couldn't do it.

He turned his back on her, "I have committed enough treason for one day."

Not watching his nation's greatest enemy leave, the prince walked back to his private chambers. The men along his path said nothing, but several watched him leave. He had at least a few moments before the mutiny then.

His footsteps seemed to be louder than usual against the metal plating. The dark and silence surrounded him, as if understanding his crime. The fires lighting his path whispered, "traitor." And the shadows they cast taunted him with images of home he would never see again.. Zuko was prepared to succumb to the finality of the moment when a comforting hand placed on his shoulder.

"You did a good thing, my nephew," spoke the caring voice of his uncle, "There is no honor in harming an innocent child, avatar or not."

"Thank you, Uncle."


	2. Consequences

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender; if I did you would find this in a bookstore...and Zuko would be the main character.**

The bow of _Wani_ was alight with bursts of flame. While they were not under attack, Iroh kept his distance from the front of the ship. His teenage nephew was very frustrated and angry, a common state for teenagers. An angst-ridden teenage _firebender_ is something to back away from, even for the Dragon of the West. Instead, he took the time observe his pupil's technique. While the power of the fire bursts was certainly impressive, they lacked finesse and control. There was too much was energy. That is nature of anger, he mused. The old man shook his head; his nephew needed to find a new way to fuel his fire.

Zuko stopped for a moment, panting in exhaustion and anger. His face scrunched up as some dark thought passed through his mind. Punching the empty air with another blast of flame, he returned to trying not to think.

Iroh did his best to keep his face neutral, seeming only to be watching his student's practice. His mind, on the hand, was far from still. He already had his next few moves planned. A good Pai Sho player always did.

First, he need to get his nephew away from the Fire Nation. Not only would it be far safer in some ways, it would give Zuko access to so much that has been denied to him as the prince. Even in his exile, he was largely cut off from the rest of the world. Second, Iroh wanted to get him to the White Lotus. They had teachings that had a way of opening one's spirits and healing metaphysical scars. Iroh knew this first hand.

So focused was he on his planning, Iroh did not notice when Zuko ceased his venting. In fact, he had become very still, his shoulders slumped in mute acceptance. His face was deathly serious, more so than usual, as he stared of into the horizon. Iroh could see the hurt and sorrow in his eyes, hoping that something good would come of it.

"How long do I have?"

Good, Iroh thought. He had already acknowledging the futility of trying to stay, or hoping for the Fire Lord's forgiveness. Despite appearances, Zuko was not stupid and was well educated before his exile. Iroh himself did his best to maintain this education. Zuko still loved his father, but was intelligent enough to know that he would never forgive anything, let alone this. Ozai forgiving the release of their most hunted enemy due to mercy and sentimentality? Never. He had already proven his willingness to dispose of children.

Iroh took a moment to consider how best to answer, "I saw a hawk leave shortly before dawn this morning. If it went to capital, we should have a couple of weeks. However, if it finds a ship it could be sooner."

Zuko looked thoughtful, "Any problems with the crew?"

"Nephew, your crew loves their prince," the general plastered on a smile that wasn't fooling anyone. The prince gave his uncle a glare in the way only a teenager could.

"Well, there may have been a few disagreements…"

A new voice spoke up behind them, "It has been taken care of, Prince Zuko." Lieutenant Jee bowed and continued when he saw the confused look, "There were some who disagreed with your actions. They are currently reconsidering their positions in the brig."

Zuko blurted out, "Why are you helping me?" He then flushed and looked at way.

"You are my prince, sir." Jee answered.

"I _was_ a prince," the young man grumbled.

The sailor smirked, "I have not received notice from the Fire Lord disowning you from the royal family." Iroh laughed and slapped Jee on the back. More quietly he added, "And I have a son about the Avatar's age."

Zuko stiffened and looked his lieutenant in the eye. He saw understanding and perhaps a bit of compassion. The man's eyes momentarily flicked over towards the scar. Zuko looked over towards his uncle, who looked away in his usual false innocence look. It appears someone had been telling stories. Part of him still bristled at the idea of what Iroh might have told him, the rest realized it didn't matter anymore.

Turning back towards his sailor, Zuko did something Jee never would have expected. He bowed.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Jee."

"Your orders sir?"

It was Iroh, who responded, "Pull into Kyoshi Island, if you don't mind. These old bones feel a need for a walk, in somewhat neutral territory." Zuko noticed that sly smile on the old man's face, and sighed. Such a look usually preceded misfortune for the wayward prince.

"Yes sir," Jee smiled.

After the lieutenant left, Zuko spoke up, "Why are we going to the Kyoshi?"

"Only a starting point, my dear nephew. You know we cannot stay on this ship. The men have already endangered their lives by helping you," Iroh answered.

"I know that!" Zuko spat before his face fell, "I just don't know what to do."

The old man put a hand on this troubled nephew's shoulder "Let your uncle worry about that. I have friends in many places, the gift of great tea-making!"

Even Zuko had to smile at that, "Now if you excuse me, I must pack for our trip."

He was at the hatch when Zuko called to him, "Uncle?"

"Yes, nephew?"

"We are not taking the sungi horn."

Kyoshi Island was barely in sight, when the worst happened. The man in the crow's nest yelled, "Ship ahoy!" All men on deck rushed bow to look where he pointed.

There, on the western horizon, was a glint of metal. A quick inspection with a telescope proved Zuko's fears to be true. A Fire Nation ship was heading their way. His heart nearly stopped when he recognized the insignia on the flag. Flames licked the edges of his fingers as he wrung the innocent telescope.

Of all the commanders to find him, it had to be Zhao.

Zhao was well-known, if not well respected. Everyone in the Fire Nation military knew of him for his ferocity, and his unwavering assaults on the enemy. He never retreated and never stopped until all his enemies were ashes. Very few prisoners were taken when Zhao attacked.

The man embodied the military style that Ozai sought. What was even more memorable was his disdain for weakness, especially from his own men. Malcontents and screw ups were sent either to the _Wani_ or Zhao, with very different ends. That man would destroy any perceived weakness in the Fire Nation, even from his own prince.

More so, Zhao had witnessed Zuko's Agni Kai.

The teen turned to Iroh, "Uncle?"

Stroking his bread, the older man replied, "That was much quicker than I thought. No doubt the hawk went to him, but why was he so close? "

"Maybe father was having me followed," Zuko grumbled.

"Certainly, a possibility. We will have to make our way Kyoshi using the river steamer. And we best hurry. They will be able to see a launch before soon. Jee, change course as soon we leave"

Zuko turned and saw a good portion of the crew watching their prince expectantly. There was a problem. Zuko and Iroh could easily escape and disappear into the Earth Kingdom, at least for a while. A ship and its crew could not. They didn't have time either. This old ship was no match for Zhao's in either speed or firepower.

The prince couldn't let his men be sent to gallows for his own crimes; no one else should suffer for his mistakes.

Mulling over an idea, "Jee, I have something hard to ask of you."

The Lieutenant nodded, "I believe we are thinking of the same plan, sir."

The prince smiled and bowed; his uncle quickly joined him. "You are a good man, Jee," Iroh said.

"For my princes and my men…anything."

Jee hit the deck hard, somewhere between a cough and groan. The cold metal didn't feel that bad against his numerous bruises. It was almost soothing, like ice on an aching head. Another cough, and there was a splash of red on the gray steel. He didn't have long to contemplate just how bad that was when two guards pull him on to his knees.

"It's Jee, isn't it?" a voice asked somewhere in front of him.

Twisting his head, Jee found himself staring down Commander Zhao himself. Jee had to resist the urge to curse. Zhao was a devout follower of the Ozai Doctrine of War. It was quite simple, really. If you weren't Fire Nation, you were on the same level as animals and to be treated as such. If a solder or sailor didn't have the stomach for that kind of war, they were just above foreigners. Jee knew that Zhao was often sent trouble recruits to be "broken." The Fire Lord was kind enough to ignore the number of training accidents.

In other words, Jee was royally fucked.

The commander cracked his knuckles in anticipation, "So we have a…unique situation here. Explain it to me…one more time."

Jee took a ragged breath and winced. Breathing hurt, damn it. But he was protecting his men, and his prince, that was enough to give him fire enough to stare down this monster. He did his best to sound bored. "There was a mutiny. Once the princes and I had secured them in the brig and their quarters, I was assigned to the helm. Evidently, the princes left while I was steering the ship. They told me nothing about their plans."

"Then you do not disagree with this report I received about a Prince Zuko releasing a captive enemy?" asked Zhao, smooth as silk. He seemed to be relishing the notion. No doubt the idea of an exiled prince irked him. He did not abide loose threads.

"I do not. I witnessed the event in question," Jee stated. Both he and the princes knew they would be no point in denying it.

A predatory smile crossed Zhao's face, "In response to this traitorous act, the whole crew mutinied, like any good Fire Nation citizen should have. Except for you."

"Yes, sir."

Zhao leaned forward, "Then you agree with Prince Zuko's actions?"

Jee tried to stand, but was knocked back down. Settling for a glare, he said. "Yes, sir."

"Interesting," said Zhao, leaning back. "Then you and the princes proceeded to capture and imprison the rest of the crew. All by yourselves?"

Jee shrugged, "Royal firebenders are the best. Sir."

"Indeed. Now, according to my men, most of the captives are unharmed. However, a few are very injured, at least one severely."

"Some mutinied more than others."

The commander backhanded the younger man, a flash of anger on his face. The blow left Jee with a stinging pain on his cheek and a coppery taste in his mouth. Jee worked up a glob of blood and spit in Zhao's face. A guard kicked him to floor for that, then once more for good measure. Zhao idly wiped off the blood, "Tell me, where are the princes? I may even let you live."

"They didn't tell me that they were leaving," said Jee's muffled voice from the deck.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Either way, you have stated that you were complicit with the Prince's treasonous act. You even aided them in a mutiny. I can easily put the charge of treason on you as well," said Zhao, looking hard at the man, "You know what that means."

Jee pulled himself back up, looked silently forward and said nothing.

Zhao continued, "As for your men, well. You may have already guessed, but the Fire Lord made sure that there was always a few loyalists among this ship of barge rats. The ones that can still speak, tell me it was only these specially chosen men and a few others that mutinied."

Again, Jee said nothing

"How about this, you tell me where they went. Even what direction they went. And I will let release your men."

Jee looked up, "No, you won't."

Zhao turned away and faced the door. He sighed dramatically, his shoulders falling. Then he whirled around a picked Jee up by the throat. There was a hungry fire burning his eyes. "You are right, absolutely right. The weak must burn to feed to flame. But first, you will tell me everything I want to know."

Zuko and Iroh stared silently at their little fire. Well, Zuko was watching the fire and Iroh was carefully watching the teapot. Both were trying to ignore some rather disturbing thoughts. They had seen a fire on the horizon less then hour ago. No doubt Zhao had caught up to the _Wani_ by now. The teen tried best to focus on the flickering flames and not other thoughts. There was no more he could for his men. He wondered if he would ever be able to help people, or always lead them into death.

Pulling out his dagger, he took a moment to watch the flames dance on steel. In a manner known only to the master smiths of the Earth Kingdom, the maker had etched three simple words on the blade. Never give up. It was a noble sentiment for an ex-prince, an exile, and a child. Zuko was all three.

"What am I now, uncle?" he asked as he raised the dagger. He took a deep breath and sliced off his phoenix tail. A shaking hand dropped it into the fire, a pyre for his past and his future.

Without looking up, Iroh responded, "A good man. Come, let me help you." The teen dutifully walked over and sat before his uncle. He was too tired to fight anymore. The older man pulled out a razor and gentled shaved away the rest of his nephew's hair. Watching his nephew stare into the flames, made his heart ache. The poor boy had lost his mother, father, sister, his birthright, and his very home.

Yet, Iroh thought as he finished his task. There was always hope. This path they were taking was filled with perils at every turn, but perhaps also had the most hope. For everyone. Iroh prayed to whatever spirits would listen that such a hope could be realized.

Zuko was too deep in thought, but his uncle noticed the fire change to black for their briefest of moments. Someone was listening, but who?

Pulling his nephew up, Iroh turned Zuko to face him. Rubbing his own bald head, he exclaimed, "Nephew, we match!"

A ghost of smile tugged at his lips, "You pull the look off better than me."

"It comes with age, my nephew," Iroh replied smiling. Humor was a good sign.

Suddenly, he gave out a thoughtful sound, as if he just recalled something. Rummaging through his pack, Iroh suddenly become very somber. "Oh dear, " He looked behind Zuko, into the woods, "I do not believe I have enough cups for all you. Do you have any we could borrow?"

A teenager slapped his forehead and a dozen Kyoshi Warriors stepped out into the clearing.

Zuko was positive his life could not get any worse. Banished, disowned, hunted, and now he could add captured to that list. Not only captured, but tied to a pole like an animal hung to dry. To add insult to injury, he was being held with the Avatar and his friends.

Did one need any more proof that the spirits hated him, he thought.

If he had captured him when he had the chance, none of them would be here. Granted, it would have been worse for the Avatar and in hindsight probably not much better for Zuko. Perhaps, the former prince would have thought better of his current situation if the orange-clad boy next him would stop talking.

"Hey Zuko! Fancy meeting you here."

"What happened to your hair?"

"Do you they still eat fireflakes in the Fire Nation?"

"How did you get captured? I was trying to ride the giant koi and almost got eaten by this giant snake thing. It was amazing!"

Fortunately, one of their captors happened to be watching the one sided exchanged. Zuko asked of them, "Can he have a gag?"

The younger boy stuck his tongue out at him. Any further rebuke was cut off when the Water Tribe boy on Zuko's other side woke up. He immediately started shouting for the guys who caught them. This was followed by several sexist comments and several angry, armed, and well trained women inching closer. Zuko dropped his head and sighed. This was not going to end well.

One of the warriors stopped in front of him, "Do you have something to say about women being able to fight too, fire-boy?"

Zuko smirked at her, "You obviously haven't met my sister. Or her friends. Or my mother."

The warrior seemed a little taken aback, so did the idiot boy. Iroh, somewhere down the line continued, "The Fire Nation has always had women in their military."

"I have never heard of any," said accused one of the warriors. Zuko noted she had a sense of command about her. Must be the leader, he mused

The teen shrugged as best he could, "They don't serve on the frontline. We have found they are better suited for more discrete operations than as shock troops."

Iroh quickly threw in, "But they also serve on the navy ships sometimes. Not to mention, the armor can make it hard to distinguish gender, unlike your lovely uniforms."

Zuko groaned, "I take back what I said, can _he_ have a gag?"

This seemed to satisfy the warriors, and they went on to question the others. It only ended when the Avatar airbended himself to the top of his post, proving his story. However, it was the Water Tribe girl that came to rescue of the two firebenders.

"What about them?"

The leader stated simply, "They are Fire Nation spies we caught." Iroh looked positively insulted and mumbled something about offering his best tea and having too few cups.

The girl wouldn't stand for it, "Sure, they are Fire Nation, and invaded my village, and captured Aang…"

The ex-prince growled, "Please, stop helping."

She blushed and continued, "What I mean is that he let us go and left my home in peace. Even gave advice."

The Kyoshi Warrior seemed consider this for a moment. It was very contrary to anything she knew about the Fire Nation. You were with a prisoner or ashes, nothing else. It was also true that they had made not threatening moves and had not resisted capture. She turned and had short conversation with her fellow warriors. Then she said, "Our lookouts did spot a Fire Navy ship attacking another one. What do you know about this?"

Zuko strained against his bonds at this revelation, "What happened to the smaller ship? The one with the red and gold flag. Did it escape?"

The leader examined him closely. She noted the worry in his voice and etched across his face. There was a silent pleading in his eyes. She shook head then turned to her subordinate, "Release them."

Turning back to Iroh and Zuko, she said. "You are free to go, but you will be supervised at all times. If you do anything we don't like, anything, the Unagi will be well fed."

The scarred young man sat quietly in the house provided for their stay. Now that he had a quiet moment, he was at a loss. What does an ex-prince do with himself? Should he run away and join the circus like Ty Lee? No, too many people. Should he start a rebellion and wage war against his militant father? Definitely not. Work in a teashop? Hell no.

He idly thought about asking if anyone on the island could use his help with, well, anything. He was never taught any real labor related skills, but was a fast learner. He knew mathematics, navigation and a few languages. Kyoshi was a nice enough place to stay, he supposed, the ocean and forests were a nice mix. The people were mostly friendly to the Fire Nation refugees. And the war had generally left the island alone. Maybe he could help the Kyoshi Warriors with a few things.

Not that he would he wear a dress.

Even as he pondered this, he knew none of it would come true. Uncle had some plan for them both. Zuko wasn't sure what to think of that. Had he gone from a worthless pawn of the Fire Lord to a not so worthless pawn of his uncle?

Any further musing was cut off with a knock on the door. The door slid open without a response from the teenager. He saw Katara, the Water Tribe girl, and decided to ignore the rudeness of it. Did igloos even have doors? When he saw that she carrying a tray of food, all was more than forgiven. She smiled prettily and said, "I thought you might like something to eat."

Zuko thanked her and kneeled down at the table. Remembering the lessons his mother and uncle had ground into him, he said, "Would you care to join me?" Always be kind to women and very kind to smart, beautiful women, his uncle would say.

She looked around briefly as she joined him, "Where is your uncle?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "Our guard promised to show him the Kyoshi tea ceremony." The only provision, other than confiscation of weapons, for their freedom was that they be "supervised" at all times. Iroh and their supervisor quickly bonded over their mutual love of tea and music. They went off to get better acquainted. Zuko shook his head and tried not to blush thinking about it.

Katara giggled and sat down across from him. In the back of his mind, he decided that it was a cute giggle. The rest of his mind was very confused at this thought. When had he ever thought of a giggle as cute? Or anything for that matter.?

They quietly ate their meal, fried rice and pickled fish. If Zuko was at a loss before, he beyond loss now. The only real girls he had known were Azula's two friends. Azula herself didn't count. Not to mention that his interactions with them were not usually pleasant. Even those were three years ago. He had barely seen a girl since his banishment. Now he was sitting alone with one, unchaperoned.

Katara wondered if the room felt hotter.

"Um," Zuko started, "That's a nice necklace you have." He wanted to bang his head on the table at his lame attempt to start a conversation. Why could he better at talking to people, he thought.

Katara's hand gently touched the pendant. Even the Zuko could tell that she looked very sad. "Thank you, it used to belong to my mother." From her tone of voice and the look in her eyes, it wasn't hard to guess what had happened to her mother. After all, the Fire Nation had been raiding the Southern Water Tribe for decades. _His_ people had been raiding _her home_ for decades.

"I'm sorry," Zuko managed to say. For the first time in his life, he was a little ashamed to be Fire Nation. After all, he could relate to the loss of a mother. Katara looked up at him in half-surprise and half-confusion. For a moment, he thought of telling her about his own mother before thinking better of it. No need to spread the misery around.

In an attempt to change the subject, he asked, "Where is Aang? Seems like he is either bugging you or me."

Zuko was surprised to see put down her chopsticks, scowl and cross her arms. He had seen a similar look on Azula. It did not bode well for someone. "He is off impressing the village girls with his little airbending tricks," she spat out scornfully.

"He does seem to like the attention," he said carefully.

Katara mumbled something about the savior of the world being busy flirting.

The scarred teen snorted, "I don't think a twelve-year-old knows how to flirt."

She barked out a laugh, "It's easy to forget just how young he is, isn't it?" The Water Tribe girl noticed Zuko's face harden; his eyes staring off into the distance. It made him look older than any teen should, especially with that scar. Katara's mothering instincts kicked in and she placed a hand on his.

Zuko looked at her in surprise then looked away. It took a few minutes, but he finally croaked out, "I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. He is just a kid, even younger than…" His voice seemed to fail him.

She managed to say "Zuko," before they heard the shouting.

Both teens rushed ran outside, nearly knocking over the table in the process. As soon as they opened the door, they saw what was wrong. Smoke was rising from the edge of the village, and people were running past in droves. Kyoshi was burning.

Zhao had found them.

As a fourth prince, and later crown prince, Zuko had military strategy shoved down his throat since he was three. He may lack Iroh's experience, but he had a knack for figuring out an opponent's tactics before anyone else, recognizing patterns and goals. There was no such plan among the firebenders attacking Kyoshi. There was no focused assault, no defense line, and no coordination whatsoever. Zhao had apparently simply told them to raze everything. Zuko bitterly thought of how proud his father would be of his commander.

He was impressed when the first reaction out of Katara was, "I don't have my bending water."

Scanning their surroundings, he pointed towards a nearby well. He asked, "Can you use the water in the well?"

She grimaced, "I don't think I can, I am not exactly trained, probably just freeze it down there."

Zuko saw how miserable she looked about it. "It's okay." He knew that the Avatar and his friends were staying at a small house at the other side of town. The side away from the flames. "Run and get it, then get the avatar and your brother to safety."

Katara looked at him, trying to decide whether not to argue. She had noticed that she nothing about what he was going to do.

"Zuko…"she started to say before he interrupted her.

"Go! I will be fine," he snapped at her.

As soon as her footsteps faded away, he added, "I think."

Zuko ran towards the smoke and fire. It didn't take long before he ran into a trio a firebenders, burning everything in sight.

Charging at the nearest, he bended a wave of fire at their feet. The man stumbled back in surprise. The three then quickly focused on him. They wouldn't be caught off guard again. He blocked a blow to his head, and quickly tripped the attacker. Then kicked him in the head to make sure. Zuko barely managed to block a fireblast with one of own.

This wasn't going to be easy he thought.

He swept a low kick, knocking one man down while avoiding another. A roundhouse kick swung a ring of fire around himself, pushing back the last man. Zuko pressed his attack a quickly had him on the ground.

Staring at the tree downed men, Zuko took a breath than continued his search. Zhao preferred to personally led his men. If he could stop him, the rest of the troops would leave. Probably.

As he ran, chipping away at the marauding troops, his conscience assailed him with questions.

 _Why are you doing this? Fighting your own countrymen?_

Because this is wrong, he answered.

 _Why? They are hunting you, and the Avatar. Enemies of your home._

Kyoshi is neutral. Zhao gave no declaration, no demands. Only fire.

 _Why do you care?_

Because there is no honor in this!

The last response seemed to earn him silence. Zuko somehow felt more calm and centered, like a piece of the puzzle had suddenly found its place.

However, his calm was soon to be tested as he suddenly found himself surrounded.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, there you are."

The men and the flames parted, revealing their commander wearing wide grin. "Just the man I was looking for," said Zhao.

Zuko held fast before the man, "Where are my men Zhao?"

The older man looked unconcerned. "The crew of the _Wani?_ " he asked, rubbing his chin. "Oh, I do believe they are at the bottom of the sea."

"You bastard!" shouted the prince as he flung a particularly large fireball at the man. The commander easily swept it aside and returned with one of his own. Zuko dodged to side and spun to strike at Zhao's left. Zhao dodged by a matter of inches, feeling the heat wash over his face. The young man smirked, "I think your hair is burning Zhao."

Zhao growled, swung out a fist and nearly caught the former prince across the chin. Zuko escaped harm flipping backwards, landing a kick to the commander's jaw. Zhao stumbled back, and waved off his men, who were ready to jump in. Zhao then sent a large wave of fire. The teen pushed it aside with his own landed a solid kick to the man's thigh.

The commander stumbled for a moment before lashing out with both fists, striking the prince's chest. Zuko fell to his knees coughing. Zhao may not be smart or agile as him, but he had superior brute strength and was armored.

As Zuko tried to hit Zhao with a fireball, the older man kicked him in the head. His head swimming, he heard the commander swear in pain. Must have hit him after all, he mused. Zuko managed to get on all fours before he was hit again. And again. At this point the teen was no longer sure if it was Zhao or his men attacking him.

After his opponents decided he had enough pummeling, two soldiers held up their former prince for their commander. Zhao looked a little worse for wear, sporting a new burn on his arm, but his face was one of glee. "Just think how your father will reward me for being back your head, _Prince_ Zuko," he gloated.

"Or perhaps just your scorched skull."

Zuko hung his head; he had nothing to say to man.

"No words of defiance?" Zhao snorted, "Even in death you are coward." He raised a hand just inches in front of the scarred prince's face. Zuko could feel the heat and chi starting to gather. The teen was barely aware of the flash of white that stuck Zhao in the temple. As he fell he was too dazed to notice the shouting, ice, wind and fire around him.

He was, however, aware of strong arms catching him. Zuko knew it was Uncle. No other man on the planet smelled of jasmine and smoke.

"That is enough, Zhao," Iroh roared out.

Then Zuko's mind faded into blissful dark

A/N: Boy, I added a lot to this, over a thousand words. Hopefully, the proof-reading is much better this time too. Oh, and please feed the author reviews. He is very hungry.


End file.
